Consequences Schmonsequences
thumb|Guristas LogoVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Scheiß auf Konsequenzen! Consequences Schmonsequences ist eine Eskalation; sie wird (recht selten) im NullSec Komplex Gurista Base (Guristas-Basis) ausgelöst. Wie bei Eskalationen häufig der Fall, so muss mann auch hier immer ein paar Systeme weit fliegen, um zu nächsten Eskalationsstufe zu gelangen. Erster Abschnitt thumb|Consequences Schmonsequences 1Beschreibungstext: Guristas are the ones of the pirate factions who one usually thinks about as common thugs and loosely organized at best, but as far as you could see, this here was actually an advanced weapon lab run by these "common thugs", something is not right and you let your scanners go to work on the stations remains. While studying the ruined structure and ships, you get hold of some logs containing communication records which lead you to believe that this here operation was contracted and financed by an outside agent, or at least someone who didn’t identify himself as a part of the Guristas. In these records there are lists of orders and deliveries, everything going through a place called Zelig’s patch. That name rings a bell... well, you don’t know it personally, but your computers quickly connect this name with an entry in the regional trade registry, this is a trader in high tech lubricants and he even has an address... Man landet an einem gelben Nebel. Zu Beginn sind eintweder keine Feinde da oder nur ein Faction Battleschiff. *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Dismantler/Extinguisher/Obliterator) - manchmal Dann erscheinen in kurzem Abstand drei Warnmeldungen: This is a private area, please leave instantly or face the consequences! Security forces are inbound, leave while you can or face the consequences! This is your last warning, leave now or the consequences will be dire! Danach erscheinen hintereinander drei Gegnergruppen Erste Gruppe Meldung: Like a thunder out of a clear blue sky, local fills up with Guristas... there is murder in the air. *3-4 Battleships (Pith Eradicator/Obliterator) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) Zweite Gruppe Meldung: Again you are taken by surprise by a wave of Guristas, your computers reel to include them into your immediate battle tactic calculations. *2-4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *2-3 Destroyer (Pithior Anmarchist/Guerilla/Nihilist/Renegade/Supremanist/Terrorist) Dritte Gruppe Meldung: This attack is totally relentless, will you survive? *3-4 Battleships (Pith Eradicator/Obliterator) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Arrogator/Imputor) - web/scramble Der Abschuss des Faction Schlachtschiffs oder der Gegner (meist reichen dei Battleships) kann drei verschiedene Möglichkeiten auslösen: #Vorzeitiges Ende: es erscheint folgendes Popup:There is no sign of activity here. #zweite Stufe - Variante A ohne grosse Chance auf gute Beute: das Popup beginnt mit den Worten: Like a thunder..... #zweite Stufe - Variante B mit der Chance auf gute Beute: das popup beginnt mit den Worten: Your ship's computer .... Zweiter Abschnitt - Variante A thumb|Consequences Schmonsequences 2 - Variante aBeschreibungstext: Like a thunder out of a clear blue sky, the area fills up with Guristas. There is murder in the air. Your ship's computer tries to scan for their origin and manages to come up with something. Erste Welle *2-3 Batteships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Inferno/Mortifier) *4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Despoiler/Saboteur) - jammer Zweite Welle - wenn man Welle 1 angreift *3 Batteships (Pith Eradicator/Obliterator) Dritte Welle - wenn man die Guristas Research Facility angreift *5 Guristas Cruise Missile Batteries Wenn die Guristas Research Facility platzt (dazu reicht meist schon eine Salve), erscheint ausserdem folgende Popup-Nachricht: Another weapon research facility, seemingly identical to the one you found originally. As with that one, here you also find evidence of ties to Zelig´s patch, but you find no clues as to who is behind all this, but he sure must have deep pockets to pay for it. Die Forschungseinrichtung hinterlässt einen Container mit einigen Handelsgütern. Sonstige Strukturen: keine Beute Zweiter Abschnitt - Variante B thumb|Consequences Smonsequences 2 - Variante BBeschreibungstext: Your ship's computer manages to track the Guristas' point of origin during the battle. Die zweite (bessere) Variante erkennt man zum einen anhand des anderen Beschreibungstextes und zum anderen an zwei Felsformationen in dem Nebel. Erste Welle *2-3 Batteships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Inferno/Mortifier) *4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Despoiler/Saboteur) - jammer Zweite Welle - wenn man Welle 1 angreift Meldung: More pirates have appeared. *3 Batteships (Pith Eradicator/Obliterator) Dritte Welle - wenn man die Guristas Research Facility angreift *5 Guristas Cruise Missile Batteries Vierte Welle - wenn die Guristas Research Facility platzt '' Meldung: ''Oushii Torun: Imbeciles! Your incompetence has cost us a Research Facility. As usual I will have to take matters into my own hands ... *sigh* *1 Faction Battleship (Oushii Torun) *2-3 Batteships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Wrecker) Wenn Oushii Torun abgeschossen wird, erscheint eine Popup-Meldung: Still another weapon research facility, you have to wonder how many places like this Mr. Zelig, or whoever is behind this, has up and running and what on earth he is planning. Profit? War? Or is he just an eccentric multitrillionaire collecting toys? It would sure be interesting to find something more on him one day. In der Beute von Oushi Torun kann man - mit etwas Glück - Pith C-Type oder Dread Guristas Gegenstände finden, das Salvage kann Tech2 Qualität erreichen. Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec